A Ticklish Bed?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu brings Rachel and Sasha not to tickle them, but to help his magic bed regain it's magic! Can the Jocklin sisters save the day for this bed?


**Here's another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were sitting at home reading a book when Jocu appeared. He looked a bit concerned.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked sadly.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, now standing up and walking over to him.

"I have something to tell you girls." He said gently.

"Jocu, what's wrong?" Sasha cooed, now getting up and hugging him. Rachel followed her sister's lead.

"The magic bed is losing its' power because it was missing you guys."

"Really?!" Sasha said in shock.

"Oh no!"

"Yes, so can you both please come to see to it?"

"Of course we can Jocu!" Sasha said quickly.

"After all you've done for us, it would be a pleasure!"

He nodded and in no time flat, they were sitting in Jocu's bedroom with a snap of his fingers. Rachel and Sasha entered and their hearts broke at what they saw.

The once pink, sparkly fluffy bed was a dull grey, limp and would not move at all.

"Oh come now; this is no way to be," Sasha crooned, now walking towards the bed and gently touching it. The bed sadly curled away from her touch as if to say 'please leave me be.'

"Now don't turn away from us," Rachel said sadly, now going over and trying to rub it gently. "We are sorry we were gone for so long."

The bed turned a little and gently rubbed their faces with a blanket as if to say 'I forgive you.' But the bed still appeared down and lay limp once more.

"Awww c'mon Fuzzles; don't be upset," Sasha said, now taking off her shoes.

"Fuzzles?" Jocu chuckled.

"Yes. We think that's a great name for this wonderful and magic bed. And we want you to cheer up," Rachel smirked, now taking off her shoes too.

Soon, both girls climbed up on the bed and the magic bed almost seemed to freeze. It was almost as if it was saying 'what are you two up to?'

"We are going to get that wiggle and jiggle back into you!" Sasha laughed, now jumping up on the bed and wiggling her fingers into it. The bed immediately jolted up and the girls went flying up in the air!

"GAH!" they both squealed, now landing back into it. Both were a bit startled and Jocu jumped up there with them. The blanket also wrapped a cover around the shoulders as if to ask 'are you alright? I did not mean to frighten you.'

"You young ones ok?" Jocu asked.

"Don't worry; we're alright! Now we are gonna tickle you!" Rachel laughed, now tickling the bed with her fingers and wiggling her toes in the blanket too! The bed began wiggling and jiggling with such intensity that the girls had to hang on.

"Now cheer up! Cheer up!" Sasha sing sang now sticking her head under the cover and planting fun and playful kisses on the bed. The bed sheets shot up in shock! It was the equivalent of planting playful kisses on someone's stomach.

"Oooooh he likes that, doesn't he?" Jocu laughed, now wiggling his claws in the bed and making it wiggle even more.

"Tickle tickle tickle Fuzzles!" Sasha crooned.

"We love you," Rachel crooned, now kissing and sticking her head under the bed covers and nuzzling the sheets with her nose.

The bed almost went wild and immediately the sheet clamped down, trapping her head to get her to let go. "Hey! Let me out of here Fuzzles!" Rachel squirmed, now trying to get her head free.

"Oh my…a little stuck there aren't you?" Jocu smirked, now turning and seeing Rachel's predicament. He gently tickled her sides and Rachel began squirming and swatting at his hands.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHY! JOHOHOHOHOHCU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rachel laughed. She then began nuzzling the bed more and it released her and she turned and pounced on Jocu! Sasha pounced on him too!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GIRLS! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He roared, now squirming as both girls were tickling him with their nails and wiggling their toes in the bed, still tickling it.

The bed's grey color began to fade into it's sparkly pink again! The sound of their ticklish laughter was being it's magic back!

The bed snatched Rachel and Sasha in it's blanket and wiggled it's fluffy softness underneath their shirts and tickled their stomachs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO, FUHUHUZZLES!" Sasha screamed with laughter. "NOT OUR TUMMIES!"

"The bed's power is returning!" Jocu said. He cracked his knuckles. "It just needs a little more laughter..." The Tickle Monster used his clawed fingers to tickle the girls' armpits and necks with his four hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel and Sasha's laughter filled the whole castle. Their tickle spots attacked to the fullest.

Jocu's efforts paid off as the bed's color and power was fully restored! Jocu stopped tickling and the bed hopped with joy.

"WHOOOA! Easy, Fuzzles!" Sasha said, holding on.

"You girls did it!" Jocu said. "The bed is back to normal!" Jocu stroked the bed's covers. "How are you feeling, Fuzzles?"

Fuzzles responded by jumping up and down and cuddling it's covers against Rachel and Sasha's faces.

"Heeheeheeheehee! You silly bed!" Rachel tittered. Sasha giggled as the fluffy blanket tickled her nose.

"I think it'll be a long time before Fuzzles loses power again." Jocu said. "You girls are something else."

"Thanks, but so are you, Jocu." Sasha said. "And Fuzzles too. That's why we love you guys!"

Jocu smiled. "That deserves a hug." He gave the girls a great big hug. Fuzzles got in on the act and used his covers to hug his friends.

The magic bed, now named Fuzzles, wil never lose it's magic. As long he has the magical love of friendship.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Let me know what you think, guestsurprise! Also, let me know if you need help on our upcoming stories and chapters! :)**


End file.
